


Dance For Me

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "can you write a oneshot where Clarke gives Lexa a lapdance on her throne and maybe it turns smutty idk whatever you want I just really need this omg"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For Me

"Clarke, Antoine said you needed to see me? Something about the Ice Nation planning to attack us?"

When Lexa walks into her tent, she's all ready to discuss the upcoming plans for the defense against the ice people. What she doesn't expect is Clarke lounging on her throne, a smirk stretched across her face.

Twirling a strand of her blonde hair between her fingers, Clarke bites down on her bottom lip that sly smirk still on her face. Confused Lexa arches an eyebrow asking, "Are we not going to be discussing the plans?"

"No my dear Commander we are not going to be discussing plans of any sort. Now come here."

Still confused Lexa listens to Clarke, moving forward until she was standing in front of the other girl. Clarke stands up slowly running her across Lexa's shoulder before pushing the girl down onto the throne.

Bewildered Lexa gazes up at Clarke a question falling from her lips.

"What the hell are you doing, Clarke?"

Clarke smiles softly before whispering, "Just wait and see."

Before Lexa can even formulate a response, Clarke has situated herself on the commander's lap and has slowly started to gyrate her hips.

Shocked Lexa's hands immediately grip Clarke's hips, not knowing what else to hold onto. Clarke continues to twist her hips on Lexa, her hands moving across the other girl's body never once stopping.

When Lexa finally gets her bearing back in a strangled sort of tone she manages to says, "What the hell are you doing Clarke?"

"Isn't it obvious, Commander?" Clarke pushes herself down onto Lexa, a hand coming up to cup her breast for a brief second before fluttering some place else. "I'm giving you a lap dance on your own throne."

Lexa's voice is still slightly higher than normal and she's fighting to keep her break even.

"I can see that. My question more has to do with why you're grinding on me while I'm sitting on this seat."

“Well Commander that’s a very good question.” That sly smile was still plastered on Clarke’s face and she continues to move her hips to the beat in her head, making Lexa’s breath catch every once in a while. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been a little stressed these past few weeks so I decided to try and get you to relax.”

“And you thought giving me a lapdance, would get me to relax?”

Clarke’s answering grin is just a tad bit mischievous as she says, “Aren’t you just so relaxed right now?”

Lexa just grunts, fingers digging into the soft skin right above Clarke’s hips. She was gripping on for her life, trying to stop herself from pulling Clarke off her lap and bringing her to their bed instead. All Lexa wanted to do by this point was run her fingers through Clarke’s blonde locks and kiss the breath out of her.

“Is there any particular reason you chose my throne for this lovely dance, Clarke? Or you just couldn’t be bothered to take me to our bed?”

“The first time we met, you were sitting on this throne so I thought it only appropriate that I gave you our first lapdance here.”

At Clarke’s words Lexa’s eyebrows shoot up and she grounds out, “First lapdance? You’re already planning more?”

Instead of replying Clarke tilts her head downward, slanting her lips over Lexa’s. The brunette lets out a soft sigh, her fingers leaving Clarke’s waist moving up to thread through the other’s locks. Lexa tugs slightly on Clarke’s hair, teeth coming out to nip at the blonde’s lower lip.

Clarke lets out a soft moan, her hands resting on Lexa’s waist as the other fully supports her weight. By now Clarke had stopped moving, just resting on Lexa instead. Lexa is the first to pull away whispering, “Maybe now is the time to move to the bed.”

Clarke bites down on her lower lip, eyes hooded as she gazes at Lexa. She nods before getting off Lexa. Clarke holds a hand out to Lexa, the other immediately lacing their fingers together.

As Clarke leads Lexa to their bed, she hears the other mutter, “I think lapdances are my new favorite things.”

Clarke just chuckles softly before replying, “Maybe next time, Commander, you can be the one to dance for me.”

There’s just a mischievous grin on Lexa’s face and as Clarke pulls her onto the bed, she leans down pressing soft kisses to the pale skin, kisses filled with promises of many more dances.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
